Push me up against the Bar Tender
by Oliversgurl
Summary: Gabriel is a forty-something year old bartender quite happy with his life until the sweet and pushy 20-something Sam Winchester waltzes into his life and takes him for a spin.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel glanced over at theclock behind the bar and sighed. Midnight and the bar was dead. Not a soul in sight tonight. Pretty typical for a Tuesday, but he really wished for some excitement. Figuring the evening for a loss, he grabbed a broom and turned the radio up. "Oh man," a grin stretched his lips, "Asia." He turned the stereo up a little higher.

"I never meant to be so bad to you," he held the handle of the broom near his lips and sang into it, "One thing I said that I would never dooo," he gyrated his hips to the beat of the song, "A look from you and I would fall from grace," he grinned and started bumping chairs underneath the tables with his hips. "And that would wipe the smile right from my- oof!" He opened his eyes and stared into a chest of solid muscle covered only in a thin t-shirt. "Oh, shit! Sorry!" He shuffled back and jogged over to the radio to turn it down. "I didn't hear you come in, sorry about that."

The young man gave him a smile that curled his toes. Tall, young and handsome, oh he hoped this one would become a regular piece of eye candy. "Asia, huh?" Oh even his voice was sexy.

"What can I say," he replied flippantly, "It makes me feel twenty again."

"You mean you're not twenty now?" He sauntered up to the bar and settled himself on one of the stools.

"Oh, I like you," Gabriel laughed. "So what'll it be, stranger?"

"Call me Sam and open up my tab. I've got some midterm misery to drown in your top shelf whiskey. Crown, preferably." he passed a hand over his face and rubbed at one eye.

"Top shelf Crown, coming up, kiddo." Gabriel turned around to grab the bottle and rolled his eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake. Where's my stepladder?"

"Need a hand?"

"I do not. I just need my stepladder. You sit and enjoy the night off, Gigantor." Gabriel grumbled and bent low to peer under the bar. "Aha!" he cried triumphantly, "There you are. C'mere." He grabbed it by the leg and hauled it out from its hiding spot. With a quick grin at Sam he set it up and grabbed the bottle. "Crown, Extra Rare for the fine gentleman at the bar." he laughed and hopped down. "On the rocks or are you going to start knocking it back?"

"Shots." Sam said firmly. "I plan on forgetting about the mess I made of my midterms."

"Then hand over your keys," Gabriel held his hand out, "Bar policy, I'll call you a cab when you decide to call it a night."

Sam laughed and the sound of it made Gabriel want to grin. "The only keys I have on me are my dorm keys. I don't have a car."

"Perfect. Then drink to your heart's content." He filled a shot glass with a flourish and set it in front of the young student. "What's your major anyway?"

"Pre law." Sam tossed the shot back and filled the little glass back up.

Gabriel gave an impressed whistle. "Tough subject. How'd you get into it?"

Sam shook his head. "Rather not talk about it." He took another shot.

"That bad, eh? Well, I may not have a degree in psychiatry, but as your bartender I am more than qualified to hear about your troubles. Anytime you want to talk to me about anything, Samsquatch, you just open right up."

Sam took another shot and laughed, "Unless you can figure out a way to get my dad off my back and keep my brother from butting into my life all the time, I don't think you'll be much help."

"Eesh," Gabriel poured the next shot, "That sounds like it calls for more to drink. You know your tolerance, Moose?"

"Moose?" Sam grinned at him and Gabriel was sure he felt his heart stop and start back up again. Stupid pretty boys.

"Yeah, Moose. You look kinda like one with all that hair. Now answer your bartender." Gabriel waved a hand dismissively.

"I've never actually managed to get drunk. So, we'll see what my tolerance is, I guess." Sam frowned and knocked back two shots after this statement. "Why don't you call me by name?"

Gabriel deflated a little, "You don't like the nicknames?"

"Do you give everyone with a sob story a nickname?"

"Usually. I find they're easier to remember than people's actual names." Gabriel grinned again, "So what do you say, can I keep making fun of your height?"

Sam snorted into the next shot, "Only if I can make fun of yours."

"That's a deal, Gigantor." he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, come on. Tell old Gabey all about those nasty midterms."

Sam drank again and set the shot glass gently on the bar and idly traced the pattern of the wood grain with his eyes. "I'm still taking mostly undergrad classes," he said finally. "Things like physics and history and math. The things I've never really been good at."

Gabriel gave a sympathetic grunt. "I feel ya. I was never any good at math after they started putting letters with it. And physics? All I know is that we stay on the planet because its huge." He laughed, "Don't get me started on my home ec skills though," he wiggled his fingers, "I am a master in the kitchen."

Sam laughed, "Well, I suck in the kitchen," Gabriel's breath did not hitch at the way Sam said 'suck' thank you very much. "I tend to spend most of my time eating fast food salads." He blinked and took another drink, "In fact, I can't remember the last time I actually bought groceries."

"Wow," Gabriel laughed, "You really are a moose."

"Well, if you lived on my schedule," Sam protested. "I don't have time to cook between classes and homework. I eat on the go and at least its healthy." He swallowed another shot, "I mean. I could be like Dean. He thrives on a diet of greasy diner burgers and pie."

Gabriel ignored the little stab of pain at the affection in Sam's voice. "That your boyfriend?" he asked as casually as he could make it.

Sam stared at him for a moment before he broke into gales of hysterical laughter.

"It wasn't that funny," Gabriel muttered.

Sam shook his head and clutched at his belly, the laughs still rolling out of him. Gabriel tapped his foot and put a hand on one hip, waiting him out. When the tears started rolling down Sam's face Gabriel rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of Crown and muttered, "Alright, you're too far gone. No more booze for you."

Sam slapped a hand down on the counter and attempted to compose himself. Chuckles still issued from his mouth but he seemed more or less in control now. "No, no. That's not it. I'm sorry," he sniffed, "I wasn't laughing at you. You see, Dean's m'brother and even if he weren't, he is definitely not anywhere close to being my type."

"I see, and just what is your type?" Gabriel set the bottle back on the bar in front of the younger man and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know, I don't think I have one," Sam mused. "There's this one girl in my classes," he shook his head, "She is so far out of my league though. Plus she already has a significant other." his bottom lip stuck out a little before he sighed, "She won't tell anyone who it is, so sometimes I think she's making it up to get us all off her back so she can concentrate on classes, but sometimes she come to class covered in hickeys."

Gabriel made a sympathetic sound. Eye candy he will be and nothing more it seemed. "That sucks, Gigantor. Anyone else you got your eye on?"

"Nah, not right now. Haven't found anyone yet. Seen a couple of cute people, but no one with that spark of personality." He tapped the edge of the shot glass on the bar.

"Well, hey. Cheer up. A friend of mine once told me that looking for love was like looking for ladybugs. You can search all day long and not see a one, but as soon as you stop looking; they all come to you." Gabriel grinned and poured another shot before grabbing another glass and pouring one for himself. "Whaddya say, kiddo? To ladybugs?" He raised his shot glass.

Sam huffed out something that was supposed to be a laugh and then smiled, "Sure, man." He raised his own glass and touched it to his bartender's. "To ladybugs."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week before Gabriel saw Sam again, and this night the bar was at least half full of patrons; some playing pool, others talking quietly at the dimly lit tables. He wiped at a puddle of beer for a few moments before the younger man tapped him on the shoulder and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey!" Sam grinned and slid onto the bar seat. His good mood showed in everything from the too wide smile on his face to the way his eyes crinkled at the corners and the straight set of his shoulders.

"You look like you're in a good mood Sasquatch," Gabriel leaned on the bar with an elbow, "You get a date or something since the last time I saw you?" He wiggled his eyebrows, "Or maybe just a good lay?"

"Guess again!" Sam chirped, and folded his hands in front of him. His eyes went wide with not entirely feigned innocence and the smile didn't slip once. "And besides, my sex life is none of your business," he stuck his tongue out before he was all smiles again.

"Oh, well." Gabriel turned to head over to where a lone man was nursing a beer at the end of the bar, "I'll just have to take my expertise elsewhere if you're going to be that way about it." He chuckled and hung the rag over his shoulder with mock indignation.

"Oh, please." Sam snorted, "You're interested in my smile, don't even deny it."

Gabriel choked and cleared his throat, "Well, of course, Samster." I'm interested in your body too "I'm interested in your continued good health. I just know what was bumming you out last week and was simply making my way through the list." He tapped his chin with one forefinger thoughtfully, "Is it your dad? Did he finally 'ease up off your back' about whatever he was on you about?"

"Not in the slightest!" Sam snorted, "Come on, really? You're going to drag this out?"

"Patience is a virtue, you know," Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "If it's not family and you didn't get laid, well," he clapped his hands once in mock delight, "it must be that you passed your midterms!" he fixed Sam with a stupid grin, "Well? Am I right?"

Sam started laughing, "Yeah. You got it. I managed to pass all of 'em with A's. Care to celebrate with me?" He raised his eyebrows and winked.

Gabriel's mouth went dry and he forced a laugh, "Oh yeah. I'll pull that top shelf Crown back down for you and we'll take a shot together." He turned around, barely catching a glimpse of a frown on Sam's face. "Or did you want something else?"

Sam's voice sounded a little off when he replied, "No, the Crown is fine. Don't worry about a tab though; I've got homework I should be getting back to."

"I mean it, Sam. Did you want something else?" He started rooting around for his stepstool. Silence from the bar had his turning around again to ask Sam face to face.

Sam shook his head. "Just talk to me some more, I guess."

Gabriel leaned onto the bar, "About what, Gigantor?"

"About your life," a small hint of that smile was back, "You look like you've got some interesting stories."

"Nah, I'm not too interesting. My mom died giving birth to my youngest sibling when I was very young and dad ran off not to long after that. Michael, he's the eldest, tried to keep the family together but the second eldest ran off at eighteen and then so did I." He grinned. "I worked my way through bartending school and then moved all over the country doing this." When he saw Sam's sympathetic expression he started laughing, "Geeze man. I'm happy now. I never would have been happy in my dad's company. Michael kept talking about 'The Family Business' like I wanted to go into that mess." He snorted.

"Sounds like my dad," Sam said, "He wants me to be a mechanic with Dean and him and Uncle Bobby."

"Your dad has a brother?"

"Nah," Sam shook his head, "Uncle Bobby is just an old friend of his... old friend of the family, really. He does more of the detailing work, though he does know his way around an engine."

"Think they would know what's going on with the '68 Mustang Michael gave me back when I turned 18. That car was 13 years old when I got her and ran off." Gabriel sighed wistfully.

"Dean would probably sell his firstborn to get his hands inside your car." Sam looked up, "Hey, you've got a guy down there trying to get your attention."

Gabriel looked up as well, tearing his eyes away from Sam, "Oh. Yeah. That's Baldur, hang on." He left Sam sitting where he was and slid down the bar, "What do you need?"

"I want a drink." Baldur sneered.

"Yes, I'm aware. What else is it that you want?"

"I want a glass of scotch, you know what I like, and Kali needs her TV back."

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, "She still has the keys. She can get it herself. When she's done, leave the keys under the doormat." He reached for the right bottle and glass and left Baldur down at the end of the bar.

Sam peered down the wood of the bar as Gabriel returned, "Who's that guy?"

"My ex's new flame. I loved Kali, but... we just weren't compatible and Baldur's an ass."

"Kali? Doesn't she teach religious studies or something?"

"Yeah. She does. She never really liked the fact I never wanted to go anywhere in life other than this."

"Well, she doesn't know what she's lost then." Sam said, firmly. "I happen to think what you're doing is just fine."

Gabriel flushed, "You're still young. And you're going in to law. You have no idea."

"Hey, you follow your passions and that's the best you can do, right?"

Gabriel flashed him a grin, "You're right. You gotta be free. Can't let anything tie you down where you don't want to be."

Sam stretched back on his barstool. "That's why I'm here. I passed my midterms and i really don't want to be home alone. I don't actually have that many friends here."

"Well, Gigantor," Gabriel laughed and his toes curled a little, "You can always count on me if you really want to have an old man as a friend."

Sam frowned, "You're not old."

"Old enough to be your dad, kiddo." Gabriel placed that barrier firmly in front of himself. The kid was cute, but that's all he was, a kid.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "I don't see why that should matter if we're just friends. Right?" A playful smirk hovered at the edges of his lips and Gabriel had to tear his gaze away.

"Yeah. Just friends." He said with a trace of nervousness. "You gonna nurse that shot or drink it?"

Sam knocked it back with a grin, "Just wait. You're going to have to walk me home. I'm not leaving until you're off work."

"Well, you're going to have to nurse that bottle for a few more hours yet."

And he did. Three hours later, Sam's eyes glazed a little as Gabriel finished wiping down the bar. "Alright, moose. Let's get you home."

Sam laughed and slid off the barstool. "You gonna hold my hand?"

"I'll hold your arm, you giant doofus. Let's just walk you back." Gabriel helped Sam out the door and onto the street and locked the door behind him. "Alright, where to?"

Sam quietly, and a little sleepily, directed Gabriel through the streets to his front door. "Gonna give me a goodnight kiss now?" He slurred.

"Not on a first date, I'm not that kind of boy, you know." Gabriel said lightly. "Sleep well, kiddo. Drink lots of water." Sam laughed and nodded and fumbled through the door.

Gabriel sighed and made his way back to his own car, hoping the night's events would be forgotten. But of course, when was the universe ever that kind?


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks passed with no mention of the "incident," as Gabriel took to calling it. Sam showed up in the bar nearly every evening and though Gabriel talked and flirted and dropped innuendo left and right, Sam never mentioned it. Almost three weeks to the day, however, Sam entered the bar wearing a solid dark blue button-up and and pair of black slacks. Gabriel whistled at him when he sat down.

"You're looking pretty good there, kiddo. You trying to impress someone?" He tried to ignore the little stab to his heart.

"Yeah, actually." Sam looked up nervously from the wood of the bar for a moment before it was gone and suave lawyer-boy had returned.

Gabriel smiled, but it was a little despondent. "Well, she'll be very impressed then. You look fantastic, Sam."

"Oh, there's no girl." Sam grinned a cheshire grin. "Do you really not kiss on the first date or were you just trying to get rid of me?"

Gabriel choked. "Three weeks!" He sputtered, "You wait three weeks and give me all the hope in the world that you didn't remember that comment? Thanks, Sam. I thought we were friends."

"We are." Sam said simply, "But..."

"But what, Sam? You gotta make it quick, Saturday night with a full bar, you know." Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently.

"Let me take you out on a date. A real date."

Gabriel blinked in surprise and quietly told his heart to pipe down. He propped his elbows up on the bar. "Wait, you want to what?" He had to have misheard.

"I want a date." Sam stared at him with an amused smile.

"That's what I thought you said," Gabriel frowned and rocked back on his heels. "Sam, why?"

"Well, for starters," Sam leered at him, "You're cute."

"Sam," he groaned, "I'm forty-one. Forty-one year old men are not cute and never will be. I'm not cute."

"Handsome, then." Sam would not put that smile away, even for a moment.

"I'm fat and old. Neither of those things equal handsome." Gabriel thought that would squash any other objections.

"I think you're handsome. You're funny, for another thing. You gave me reason to smile when I came down here to try and get drunk after I took my midterms."

Gabriel smiled at this, a flat and defensive smile. "Ah! So it's my quick wit and stunning conversational skills with drunks that you're after."

Sam ignored that. "Your eyes are also the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Oh yes," Gabriel rolled the aformentioned appendages, "Hazel. Quite beautiful."

"I happen to think they're whiskey colored." Sam said lightly.

"Then you're delusional and need help." A whistle from the other end of the bar caught his attention. "Be right back, Sam-a-lam. Duty calls." He slid down to the other end of the bar and smiled winningly at a man somewhere near his own age. "What can I get for you, sir?"

You can stop flirting with the students and do your job," the man grunted. "I want a beer."

"Coming right up, what kind?" Gabriel's smile never dropped.

"Blue Moon. And get me one of those little orange slices too."

Gabriel held back a sigh, "I'll be right back with your beer, sir." He slipped back to the middle of the bar and fished around in the cooler for the requested drink and cracked it open. With a flourish he nabbed an orange slice from right above the cooler and set it in the neck of the bottle. He jogged back to the man and set his drink down on a napkin. "You got a tab open?"

"Yeah. It's under the name Rufus Turner."

Gabriel grinned, "Rufus, you old dog. You haven't been here in forever."

"Yeah, and I see you haven't stopped flirting with the college kids." Rufus laughed.

"That one?" Gabriel pressed a hand over his heart, "I'll have you know, that Sam Winchester started flirting with me."

"Winchester? I know his Uncle Bobby. You better do right by that boy or that family will hunt you down." Rufus squinted at him, "They might do that anyway."

"You're a paranoid old geezer, Rufus. Let the kiddo have some fun. It won't go anywhere and I won't hurt him. He'll realize his mistake soon enough."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go back to making heart eyes with the boy."

"Gracious as ever, Rufus." Gabriel bowed mockingly and returned to his place with Sam. "You have any more nice things to say about me?"  
Sam grinned and nodded, "You're smart, too."

"Sam," Gabriel stopped him right there, that was too far. "I'm a forty-one year old bartender. If I had been smart, I would have gone to college like what you're doing now, Mr. Law Degree." Gabriel wiped at the bar with with his white dishrag and went silent for a moment. "If I was smart," he said softly, "I wouldn't be stuck here, going nowhere. You've got places to go, kiddo. Don't waste your time with me."

"Then let me take you somewhere," Sam leaned back on the barstool.

"Sam," Gabriel began.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Gabriel. You don't believe anything I've said tonight. Let me stop telling you and finally show you. One date. That's all I'm asking."

Oh damn. The puppy eyes. Gabriel felt all his resistance crumbling as he stared full into the face of a kicked puppy-man. "Fine," He responded. "But a real dinner, no bars."

"A real dinner and no bars," Sam's sunshine smile was back and Gabriel melted a little, "cross my heart."

"And you won't let me make a fool of myself?"

"I would never let you make a fool of yourself," Sam responded earnestly.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Sam spoke up again. "Sunday."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, meet me at my place. You're off tomorrow night so wear something nice."

Gabriel nodded dumbly.

"Oh, and Gabriel?" Sam stood and reached across the bar to grab hold of Gabriel's tie. Gabriel stared down at the fist knotted in the fake silk for a second before Sam hauled him down into a short, but searing, kiss. "That's just a preview. If you let me, I'll be able to show you so much more." Then he smiled that dazzling smile again to the whoops and cheers of college kids around him and let go. "See you tomorrow. Seven pm sharp."

Gabriel stood there, just a little dazed, and for a few moments wondered just what the hell he'd gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel fiddled with his tie as he stood outside Sam's front door at six-fifty. He scuffed his shoe on the sidewalk and whistled tunelessly to himself as he waited for the door to open. Giggles from behind him had him craning his neck to see a gaggle of young men and women with their hands over their mouths trying to hurry past.

He huffed a sigh and buried his hands in his pockets, scrunching his shoulders to seem smaller as snatches of conversation reached his ears.

"...he a teacher?"

"Don't think..."

"...bartender..."

"...doing here?"

"... kiss someone..."

"... totally did at..."

Gabriel started humming again to drown out what they were saying until they were all finally out of earshot. The minutes ticked down slowly, "What are you doing here, old man?" He muttered at his feet. "You should just go home and forget all of this. Go back to the dog and the huge queen sized bed and watch tv and eat ho-hos."

"Well that sounds like a terrible idea."

Gabriel jerked in surprise and looked up from where he was contemplating his shoes, "How in the?! You move very quietly for a six and a half foot moose."

Sam grinned, "Practice." The look he had on his face as he looked Gabriel up and down had the older man squirming in his shoes like he was twenty years younger.

"And you have lots of practice sneaking up on us normal sized folks?" Gabriel said when he managed to find his voice.

"Only the cute ones." Sam stepped farther out on the sidewalk.

"Ah, so you're a stalker. I see." Gabriel teased.

Sam shrugged, "We gonna go to dinner, or should I just invite you inside right now?"

Gabriel's breath hitched, "Dinner." He said firmly, more to himself than to Sam. "I told you already, Sammy, I'm not that kind of boy."

"What about after dinner?"

Gabriel laughed, "When was the last time you got laid? You're..." he trailed off. "I suppose its to be expected, you're young. People your age want to hump anything that moves."

"Only the cute ones," Sam repeated. "Lets get to dinner before I forget why you came over here." He gestured with one arm towards Gabriel's car.

"You mean before you realize you're out on a date with a fat old man with no friends?"

Sam stopped midstride and spun around to face Gabriel, grabbing his upper arms, "Please, stop."

Gabriel flinched backwards. "Stop what?"

"Putting yourself down. You are amazing and wonderful and I want you to stop this."

Gabriel couldn't stop his heart from fluttering from the way Sam looked at him. He looked so earnest and honest and Gabriel wanted desperately to believe him. "I'll stop," he promised. Around you. "It takes a bit more than kind words and a kiss to change an opinion though, kiddo."

Sam's answer smile seemed pleased, "Does that mean i have permission to try more drastic measures?"

"Date first," Gabriel reminded him waving a hand at his car. "I've been here for twenty minutes, and I'm starting to get hungry."

"So am I," and the way Sam's gaze raked over him left Gabriel wanting to squirm in his shoes.

Instead though, he laughed. "Well lets get going."

They finally managed to get into Gabriel's car and take off. The pair chatted amicably as Sam pointed Gabriel in the direction of the restaurant.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," Sam replied cheerfully. "Its not exactly well known but the food is divine."

"In that case," Gabriel grinned and pressed the gas a little harder, "Why are we taking so long to get there?"

With Sam directing him along side streets, Gabriel made it to the restaurant in record time. After parking and making their way up the the door, which just said "Ellen's" in peeling red paint, Sam reached out and tangled his fingers in with Gabriel's and announced to the waitress as they went inside, "Just us two, Jo."

She looked them up and down and smirked. "Do I need to tell mom you finally brought him in?"

Gabriel burned under that gaze. "You see what I mean?" he muttered to Sam. "I should just-"

"Hold on, now." Jo stepped from behind the desk, "You're not going anywhere. Sam's been in here every day talking about you, and mom's gonna want to meet you."

"She's Ellen, I'm assuming?"

"You're damn right I am."

Gabriel clutched at his chest in mock terror and turned to face the speaker behind him, "Warn a man when you sneak up on him like that. I'm liable to have a heart attack."

She eyed him with a hard face and pinched lips. "Sam, boy, you didn't explain this situation well enough." She didn't take her eyes off of him, "How do I know you're not just jerking my boy around here?"

"Ellen," Sam started.

"No, Sam." She interrupted, still staring at Gabriel. "He's twice your age. I need to know that he isn't in this because you're young and impressionable."

Sam sighed behind him and Gabriel could feel an indignant retort coming on. "Look," he started, with his hands out in a gesture of peace, "Ms Ellen. I can assure you that I did absolutely nothing to encourage this." He smiled a bitter mocking smile, "If I had any choice in the matter, I would be at home in bed eating twinkies and telling my dog how Sam is too young for me."

Ellen's disapproving expression softened. "He is rather overwhelming, isn't he?"

"Just a tad," Gabriel laughed. "Does this mean you're not going to shoot me and we can eat? I'm only asking because you can see I'm positively wasting away." He prodded his middle.

Ellen's lips twitched and then she laughed, "Yeah, alright. You get to live. C'mon Jo, get 'em seated and give out the menus."

"You bet, mom." Jo grabbed a pair of menus from her podium and led them to their seats as Ellen walked away, presumably back to shout orders to the kitchen staff.

After they were seated Gabriel noticed an uncomfortable look on Sam's face. "No," he said, holding up a hand, "Don't apologise. If you had told me that we were going to be meeting some of your family here, I would have better prepared myself for the interrogation."

"I asked Ellen to not do that." Sam confessed, cheeks pink.

"Its fine. I'm old, you're not, and she has every right to be worried about you." Gabriel retorted. "Now, let me take a look at the menu so I can get fatter."

Sam made a disapproving noise at his choice of words, but waited for Gabriel to choose a menu option.

Gabriel looked up from his perusal with a smile, "Not even going to look?"

"Nah, I worked here for a summer and I know everything on the menu." Sam smiled back. "Jo even knows what to bring me, so its just up to you to make a decision."

"Oh, in that case," Gabriel dropped his eyes to the menu again and then laid it on the table. "I can't decide." He declared, "Just tell her I want what you're having."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." Gabriel asserted. "You eat nothing but fast food salads and Crown. I think I'll be safe with whatever menu choice you've picked."

"Trust me that much already, do you?" Sam laughed, "Hey, Jo!" He waved her over. "Gabriel will have what I'm having."

"Does he know what you get here?" She grinned openly at the two of them.

"He'll find out when you bring it out."

She mock saluted him and headed over to the door to the kitchen. Gabriel could hear her yell, "Mom! Two rockets for Sam and his date!"

Gabriel blinked. "Rockets?"

"You'll see." Sam's smiled was less of a grin and more of a smirk this time around. "They usually don't take that long to get out."

"Why do I have a feeling you've set me up?" Gabriel eyeballed Sam across the table.

"Who me?" Sam's face was the picture of innocence. "Would i do something like that?"

Gabriel didn't answer, he just let his eye rolling do the talking for him. "So why this place for our date?" He asked instead.

"I figured that for our first date I would bring you here and show you off." Sam replied, "I figured that if you could still stand me after family threats we'd be good for a second date."

"I admire your enthusiasm, kid." Gabriel said dryly. "But you said one date."

Sam's face fell, "I know, but after this I'd hoped..."

"We'll talk about it on the way back to your apartment." Gabriel assured him. "Don't look like that," he smothered a smile, "You look like a lost puppy."

"I'll look like that if it means I you'll give me a chance." Sam asserted.

Gabriel just stuck his tongue out and then blinked when a large burger on a homemade bun was set in front of him. "This is what you ordered?" He stared at the one set in front of Sam.

"Its my one indulgence. You know what I eat the rest of the time." He nodded, "Thanks Jo. Bring us some waters too?"

"Coming right up." She was off and bringing back two glasses of ice water before Gabriel could say anything. "There you are, enjoy." And then she was gone again.

Sam picked up his burger with a grin. "Bottom's up." And started eating.

Gabriel eyed his suspiciously before he picked his up and took a small nibble. "Not too bad. Nothing that warrants the name 'Rocket' at least." He took a larger bite and immediately reached for his glass of water. "Hot hot hot!" He grumbled after he'd swallowed it down. "What the hell?"

"Stuffed with Jalepenos." Sam laughed.

"You are a terribly cruel man, I'll have you know." Gabriel took another bite of the burger, followed by water.

"I know."

The rest of the meal passed in silence, Gabriel paid for everything and left a generous tip for Jo before they left and settle back into Gabriel's car.

"I think that went well." Sam said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I think so too." Gabriel confessed quietly. "The point about our ages still remains, Sam. I don't want to hurt you."

"I am an adult, you know. I think I can tell if something is going to be bad for me."

Gabriel resisted the urge to correct him, "Alright." He said. "You want another date?"

"Yes. I do want another date. As many as you're willing to give me." Sam kept his voice soft and quiet.

"Hm. All right then." He smiled to himself. "We'll go for another one. Got to at least make it to a third date."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because I don't kiss until the third date." Gabriel laughed.

"And how many dates after that would it take to invite you inside?" Sam blurted.

"Not too many after that." He winked, "After I get to kissing pretty much everything tends to happen right afterwards."

There was silence from Sam for a long moment, "Can we go on our second and third dates tonight, then?"

"Keep it in your pants, Samsquatch."

"What if you don't?"

Gabriel clenched the steering wheel in his hands, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I've heard some fun things about roadhead. I wonder how fast I could make you lose control?"

Gabriel's answering breath hissed inward and he shifted in the driver's seat. "Are you trying to kill us? If I lose all the blood in my brain and we crash, I'm blaming you."

Gabriel heard Sam shift in the seat, "I think I want to take that chance."

Gabriel kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road as a hand brushed over the crotch of his pants. "Sam," He swallowed hard, "Please. Stop." The hand retreated and Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief.

Some more shuffling noises and then a quiet, "Sorry."

"Its alright, Sam." Gabriel assured him, "Just reign it in. Let me take this slowly, ok?"

Silence. Gabriel and Sam remained quiet for the rest of the ride. When Gabriel parked, Sam sat there for a few long moments. "We'll take this as slow as you need to."

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it. Now get inside, before I change my mind about that third date thing."

Sam laughed and after a lingering smile left Gabriel to his drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take Sam very long to inquire about the possibility of a second date. He sat at the bar, hopeful expression written all over his face on an empty tuesday like the night they met.

"Sam, it's been two days and I don't have any ideas on where we should go," Gabriel protested, leaning on the bar.

"Oh, I have plenty of ideas," Sam grinned, "Some of them are even rated PG." He drummed his fingers on the bar.

"Sam," Gabriel threw up his hands in exasperation, "Fine. Fine. But the last time you picked us a place, I got threatened by family. Can you tell me that's not gonna happen this time?" He fixed Sam with a penetrating look.

"Family doesn't own this place, I swear!" Sam brought his hands up as a shield but couldn't hide the big grin on his face.

Gabriel side-eyed him but let the matter drop. "Fine, fine. Where do you want to go?"

Sam fidgeted on the stool, "Can I keep this one a secret too?"

Gabriel closed his eyes and counted to ten before he responded, "Yeah, Sam." He managed a smile, "You're gonna put me in an early grave with all these surprises though. I dunno how much more of this my old heart can take."

Gabriel watched Sam sigh and rest his elbows on the bar with his head in his hands, "I wish you wouldn't say things like that, you know."

"Say things like what?" Gabriel turned away, his face flushing red. He stepped over to the sink and started piling up glasses to make the area look a bit neater.

"Constantly put yourself down," He heard Sam say, "Keep putting your age between us like it's some kind of barrier. I am an adult, you know."

"Barely," Gabriel muttered.

"Oh please," he heard a loud snort, "I haven't been a child in a long time and I'm not some wet behind the ears 18 year old looking for a fumble in the sheets and a one night stand, either."

The words buzzed harshly in Gabriel's ears but he stayed looking at the sink, "I know that," He said softly. "I know, Sam. I just…" he trailed off.

"It's alright." He heard the bar stool scrape on the floor and turned to watch Sam leave, "I get it, I do. Just be ready next Sunday. We are going to have fun." Then with a smile and a wave, he slipped out the door.

Gabriel pressed his hands to his face and when he took them away he was surprised to find that they were shaking.

Over the rest of the week they had agreed to meet up at Sam's place like the last date, but unlike the last one Sam had told Gabriel that it didn't really matter what he wore to this date.

Understandably that left Gabriel feeling more nervous that the last time. They didn't have time to talk much as Sam directed him towards their destination and Gabriel did his damndest to keep an open mind when they came to a place that, on the outside, looked very much like an abandoned warehouse, with a few cars in the parking lot.

"You know, Sam," Gabriel went for a joke as he climbed out of the car, "The woods are a far less conspicuous place to dump a body."

Sam's laugh thrilled him right down to his toes. "No no, nothing like that." He laughed again, "You'll see once we get inside. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Lead the way then, Gigantor!" Gabriel bowed with one hand over his heart and the other arm outstretched the to door and started following behind Sam. He stopped in the doorway after they stepped inside to let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting and to adjust to the fault that his ears were being assaulted with 80s music. He blinked against the dimness and peered out into the center. Then he turned to head right out the door, but Sam's arm caught him around the waist.

"A skating rink, Sam?" He stopped his struggle to leave to turn and stare incredulously at his date.

"Hey," Sam protested, "If you had come up with something then I wouldn't have brought us here. Besides," His said with a stubborn set to his jaw, "This place is a lot of fun."

"That's it," Gabriel said with an air of defeat. "I'm picking the next date. We're going to the zoo. Where I won't fall on my ass."

"It's a deal," Sam said, and let him go. "Now let's go get you fitted."

"Just to let you know," Gabriel warned him, "If I break something, you're paying for my hospital visit."

"Of course," Sam said agreeably, still leading Gabriel over to the counter. The vast majority of the complex, Gabriel noted, was surrounded by a shoulder height wall. The majority of the skating portion had blacklights strewn around, though the entrance was lit with normal lighting.

Gabriel stopped short a few feet from the counter and stared at the man leaning on the roughly built plywood. He tugged Sam down to his level to hiss in his ear, "Is that a mullet?"

Sam did nothing but straighten up and laugh before calling out, "Yo! Ash!"

Said man, whose hair was an affront to nature, stood up and grinned at them, waving them over. "Sam, my man!" He said, "It's been too long, why haven't you been-" then he broke off to leer at Gabriel, "Oh, I see. You've been avoiding me for the bar you told me about."

Sam put his hands up, "You got me. Ash, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Ash. He's a friend."

"A friend, huh?" Gabriel eyed the man and his cutoff shirt, "This is why you told me it wasn't family that ran this place, I see."

Sam had the good sense to blush as Ash brayed with laughter, "You took him to Ellen's, Sam? Really?" He turned back to Gabriel, "Did she threaten you?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Doesn't surprise me," he chortled, "She made an issue of your age, too, I'd expect." Then he rolled his eyes when Gabriel nodded again. "That woman, I swear." Then he noticed Gabriel's eyes lingering on his hair. "You got a problem with the style?"

"It never should have left the 80s." Gabriel said with a bland smile.

"You're one of those, I see." Ash shrugged, "From where I stand, you're back in the 80s. Besides, business in the front party in the back." Ash turned to demonstrate before turning back around. "Don't be a buzzkill though, let's get you into some skates so you two can enjoy your date."

Gabriel sat on the bench next to Sam after being presented with a pair that actually fit. "At least I didn't get threatened this time," he muttered as he pulled his skates on and tightened the laces. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been skating, Sam?" When Sam did nothing but shrug in response, Gabriel continued, "Twenty years. It's been twenty years since the last time I strapped death wheels to my feet."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I'll catch you if you fall." Sam laughed, checked the fit by standing up, and took off.

"Oh really," voice laced with heavy sarcasm, Gabriel stood up and wobbled his way over to the wall where he wrapped one arm over it. "I see how you're going to do that, all the way over there." He inched forward, picking his feet up and carefully stepping down.

"That's not how you skate," Sam said as he whizzed by Gabriel.

"Well, if you stopped taking off like a lunatic, you could teach me." He called out before he took another step.

Sam rolled to a stop, digging his toe brake into the polished floor. "Do you trust me?" He said very seriously holding his hand out for Gabriel to take.

Gabriel eyeballed Sam, going back and forth between the offered hand and Sam's face before he sighed, "Alright, Aladdin," and reached for Sam's hand.

Sam tugged him out beyond his reach of the wall and maneuvered around so that he was standing in front of Gabriel. "Take a deep breath and follow my lead, ok?"

Gabriel nodded.

"All right. Don't stand so stiffly," Sam told him. "Bend your knees a little, that's it." Sam's voice was low and calm and if Gabriel hadn't been so nervous, he would have resented being spoken to like a wounded animal. "You wanna lean forward a little, a bit like a squat. This is gonna shift your center of balance and make it hard for you to get knocked over."

"Where'd you learn all this, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked as he settled into an awkward squatting position.

"Online. I used the internet to get a feel for how to teach someone, since I didn't know if you knew how. Now," he smiled, "Point your toes out, heels in."

Gabriel wobbled a bit, but Sam's hands held him steady and he put his feet into position. "Now what?"

"Push off with the side of your foot." Sam instructed.

Gabriel tested his angle a bit and did as he was told. He didn't move very far, but the elation bubbled up inside of him and he pushed off with his other foot. He fixed Sam with a grin who smiled back and dropped his hand.

"Go for it."

Gabriel gritted his teeth and wobbled again, but he pushed off and went a few feet this time. His heart thundered in his chest and he gradually grew more and more confident as he went around the rink. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Sam blew by him with a smile and Gabriel cried out with alarm and tried to get out of the way on instinct. The skates abandoned the floor, taking his feet with them and he crashed to the floor, falling right on his ass. He ground his teeth together until the urge to swear left him. Sam was at his side an instant later babbling apologies that Gabriel waved off. "Not your fault. You know what you're doing, I just got a bit spooked is all. Now help me get back up."

"You…"

"Yes, I want to keep going. I'll get the hang of this if it's the last thing I do."

True to his word, Gabriel spent the next hour shuffling around the skating rink, pointedly ignoring the "helpful" tips that Ash would yell out every ten minutes or so. After he fell down again, he wobbled his way back over to the benches and collapsed. Sam came in to sit beside him a few moments later.

"All done?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah." Gabriel heaved a huge sigh and wiped at the perspiration on his face with the hem of his shirt. "And just so you know," he wheezed, "I am never doing this again. I am not made for this kind of strenuous activity."

Sam laughed, "I'll remember that." Then he smirked, "Does that mean I'll be doing all the hard work after our third date?"

"You do recall I said that I don't kiss until the third date, don't you?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I also remember you said that everything else tends to follow closely after kissing." Sam placed his hand on top of where Gabriel rested his.

"I should have known you'd remember that." Gabriel grimaced. "Look, Sam-"

"No, no, I get it." Sam interrupted. "I get it. I was just teasing you. If you want to take your time with this I told you, I'm willing to wait. You don't have to rush yourself on my accord."

And if that wasn't a heady rush for Gabriel, he didn't know what was. "Good. Good. We'll see how I feel after next week."

"You mean it? You want to do the Zoo next week?"

Gabriel waved his free hand, "Yeah, yeah. Anything is better than sweating my ass off listening to music that never should have been played ever again." And when Gabriel look up at Sam's face, the radiant smile he was on the receiving end of was worth all the torture he'd put himself through today.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel slept poorly the night before his next date with Sam. When he arose in the morning, he stared rather morosely into his (mostly) empty fridge before he sighed and pulled out the things he needed to make breakfast.

When he realized that he was just tearing his pancakes apart rather than eating, he shoved the offending baked good away and stared moodily at the clock. Sam was going to meet him here and then they would drive to the zoo today but it was still 6am and Sam wouldn't be here for another two and a half hours.

He stared at his watch to make it run faster. It still blinked a cheery 6am at him.

With a grumble he dumped the pancakes in the garbage and started tidying his apartment. His dog, a jack russell named Fenrir, danced around him after scarfing down his morning kibble. "C'mon, mutt." he muttered, pushing the enthusiastic dog away from the clothes he was trying to fold. "You need to stop making things difficult for your papa."

Fenrir just continued his overly ecstatic bouncing.

Two and a half hours later on the nose, his doorbell rang and he scrambled into some clean clothes, "Coming!" he yelled at the door.

He heard a low chuckle and, "Not yet you're not," floating through the door.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he fought the neck of his t-shirt and then opened the door with a smile. "You're terrible, you know that?"

"I'm aware." Sam smiled down at him and held out his hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah, all good to go." He snagged his keys and wallet from the fishbowl by the door and made his way down to his car.

Sam made a face as they were almost to the car. "I was wondering, are you gay?"

Gabriel blinked at him a moment before he started to laugh. "Nah. No, I'm Bi. Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Of course not!" Sam grinned and held his hand up, palm out. "I am too. Bi-five!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes again but high fived Sam anyway. "All right, now that's been established, get in the car."

Sam's laugh gave him a warm little glow and they spent the ride silent, while Sam held his hand and caressed his knuckles with his thumb.

Gabriel paid for tickets when they arrived and together they wandered into the front area of the zoo, still holding hands. Sam held the map in his other hand, in charge of navigation, and Gabriel held a large bottle of water for them to share.

"Oh look!" Sam pointed off to their left. "Tiger exhibit. I'm so used to these being back in the back somewhere and all the birds being right up front."

Gabriel laughed as they headed over to the enclosure, "You've never been to this one?"

"Nope."

"Well, I haven't been here in years, so we'll see what's different."

Sam pressed himself against the railing to peer past the water spotted and stained plexiglass. "I don't see any tigers." He said with a disappointed set to his face.

"They're probably not awake yet." Gabriel checked his watch, "We _did_ get here right after opening, you know." Then he laughed, "They're cats, Sam. They'll probably still be asleep by the time we get out of here."

Sam sighed and snagged Gabriel's hand again to drag him along the path, where he paused for a group of ducks to quack their merry way across. "Dude, there are ducks _everywhere_." He laughed and then pointed up where Gabriel saw one nested on a pole in an empty enclosure.

"Well," Gabriel smiled, "This is a relatively safe place for them, there's more water here than there is in the rest of this horrible state."

Sam thought about that for a moment, "Well, that makes sense, I suppose." Then he pointed off to the left, "Look, there's a sign that says there's a new gibbon habitat coming soon. What did this used to be?"

"Black bear." Gabriel replied. "This is where they used to have the black bears, and behind us," He pointed, "That's where the anteater exhibit used to be."

Sam turned, "Used to be? Still looks like a pretty good enclosure." He looked into the area, a grassy pit about six feet deep with what looked like a hutch on one end and an empty pool on the other. "Oh, yeah. I can see that now. There's no water in the little pool area. Where did they move them?" He pulled out the map and made a face, "They're on the other side of the zoo now."

"Ah well, we'll get there. Come on, there's more stuff this way." Gabriel pulled him along the path.

To another empty enclosure. Sam cocked his head to the side, "Look at that," he pointed at an alcove. "They put up a net to keep the birds out, I guess. But there's a hole in the netting and it looks like pigeons have gotten in."

Gabriel sighed dramatically. "They've gone and changed everything around on me!" He looked up at the sky with his hands over his heart. "I look like a damned fool now. I'd like to file a complaint! I look like damned fool and I don't know where anything is anymore."

Sam smothered a chuckle and turned to Gabriel with a shit eating grin on his face, "And this is different from your everyday life how?"

"Shut up." Gabriel laughed.

"It just means we get to explore the zoo together." Sam dimpled at him and Gabriel could feel his heart stutter to a stop.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I think there's more stuff this way."

Gabriel led the way around a corner and came face to face with a peacock on a railing. "Ah. Hello there. You think he belongs out and about?"

"Pretty sure." Sam replied and shied around the contentedly resting animal. "Look, these guys are assholes. Lets just leave him alone."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked, but he followed Sam around.

"They're assholes, They chase people and you are not faster than they are." Sam explained as they moved away from the peacock. Then he looked up, "Oh look, someone's scooping camel poop."

"Camels? Where?" Gabriel moved to the other side of the walkway. "You know they spit, right?"

"That's llamas." Sam waved a hand dismissively. "Camels are amazing, and I think they're here for rides maybe? Not sure." Then a sign to his right caught his eye. "Oh, there's going to be a meerkat exhibit soon. We'll have to come back."

"Of course." Gabriel then stepped around a displaying peacock in the middle of the pathway, "No one's impressed, Carl. There's no one around."

Sam laughed and then tugged him off to the right, "The lions are over here. Maybe they're up today."

"Won't hurt to look," Gabriel agreed.

Sam made a soft exclamation, "She's up! Hello beautiful," he crooned through the bars of the enclosure. "Who's a beautiful lioness? Is it you?" Then he turned to Gabriel, stars in his eyes and a broad smile on his face, "Look at her, isn't she amazing?"

Gabriel shifted around so that he could look past Sam and into the area, "She's amazing, Sam." But his eyes had wandered back over to Sam and he felt his stomach drop at how _amazing_ it was to see Sam enthralled by something.

Sam made a clicking noise with his mouth that the lioness resolutely ignored before she got up and wandered back into the shade and out of sight to Sam's disappointed pout.

Gabriel laughed and tugged on his arm, "Come on, there's giraffes over here. You'll finally be around something as tall as you are."

Sam rolled his eyes but followed before stopping dead to laugh at a displaying peacock. "There's no peahens around you silly animal." He chuckled. "Look at him, there's another male all the way over-" he was interrupted by a loud honk from the displaying bird in front of him. "Excuse me?" The bird honked again.

"Come on, Sam. Giraffes!" Gabriel tugged at him again and led the still chuckling Sam around the indignant peacock.

"That one is definitely not a morning person." Sam pointed to a giraffe standing in the middle with a drooped neck.

"Almost as sad as I am about mornings." Gabriel agreed as they moved on, passing around more honking free range peacocks.

They passed by the ostriches and the zebras while Sam read out everything on the info plates. " _Struthio_." He mumbled. "You think this is why they named a dinosaur _Struthiomimus_?"

"Probably?" Gabriel shrugged. "You're a real well of information, you know that?"

"I was into dinosaurs as a kid, I used to know a lot more."

"Uh huh. You know," Gabriel leaned against the fence near the rhinos, "I heard a story about a group of paleontologists visiting a school. All the kids were into the stories and talking about their favorites and the paleontologists left confused as to why there weren't more people in their field."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. They spoke to the teacher about it and she told them that eventually, most of them will grow up and stop playing in the dirt."

Sam blinked at him before he chuckled. "Good one."

"I thought so," Gabriel buffed his nails on the front of his shirt. "I am full of these jokes."

"You're full of something alright."

They laughed together and took a walk around the "Expedition" section of the zoo, populated entirely by packs of children and elephants, before they branched off to where the bears were housed now. After reading the plaque about their relocation Gabriel took them down the stairs to a slightly cooler, underground area. "This used to be Polar bears." He stretched out his legs after he sat down on a bench.

"Really?" Sam sat next to him.

"Mhmm." Gabriel sighed and leaned against the cool stone. "That feels nice," he mumbled. "You know, no one will ever believe that we saw oliphaunts."

"We saw what now?" Sam took a drink of water and handed the bottle to Gabriel.

Gabriel took a drink himself before answering. "Oliphaunts. You know, Lord of the Rings? When Sam and Frodo saw the Oliphaunts? You kids these days. It's a Hobbit reference." Then he grinned. "Funny, right Sam?"

"You're hilarious." Sam deadpanned.

Gabriel stretched, popped his back, and stood. "Wanna get moving again?"

"Yeah, the tortoises and the conservation center are up next."

The two of them held hands along the path again, pointing at the tortoises laying in the sun, legs played out while the macaques next to them hooted and swung around the enclosure. As they stepped into the air conditioned conservation center Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and walked over to ogle the bearded dragons they kept there. "I've always wanted one of these." He murmured.

"Why haven't you gotten one?" Sam watched the lizards sunning themselves on the branches.

"Too much money. They take a lot to set up and keep right. I don't want to skimp on anything and while I'm feeding Fenrir this grain free stuff, I don't have the money for one of these sweet little guys."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to sometime." Sam smiled.

"Eventually." Gabriel tore his eyes away from the beardies and then wandered over to a more vertical enclosure. "Oh wow."

"Hm? What is it?" Sam came up behind him.

"Emerald Tree Boas." Then he frowned and looked a little closer. "They're… they're canoodling. There's two of them in there and they're canoodling." He laughed.

"Really?" Sam leaned up against Gabriel's back and they stood there together for a long moment before Gabriel swallowed and nervously led the way out and to the next exhibit, past the flamingoes and through the aviary. They went past the lions again and took a left at the fork.

"Ah!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Photo booth, come on!" He pulled Sam into the cramped and sweltering booth.

"Really? We're not teenagers."

"Shush you, I want a picture." He scrolled through the frames before he laughed and picked the giraffes. "So you'll feel at home." he explained.

Sam laughed and pulled Gabriel in for a quick kiss to his cheek, which is of course the photo that the camera took.

"You want another one?" Gabriel asked when they picked it up from the small printer.

"Nah, it's perfect." Sam pulled him in for a hug before he sauntered off, whistling to himself.

The gibbons chattered at them as they moved by and they avoided the caiman. A sign in the jaguar exhibit proclaimed both animals were old and were resting in the air conditioned back. The Tapirs were submerged in their pool and the capybara had hidden himself in the shady recesses of his enclosure.

"We're going to have to come back in winter or fall." Gabriel muttered as they passed by the equally empty guanaco area and into another aviary.

"I agree. It is way too hot out here for us and for them." Sam wiped his forehead free of sweat and pointed at the map. "Bright side, we're almost out of here and back into the air conditioning of the car."

"Oh my god," Gabriel groaned. "I can't wait. We've been here for two hours."

Sam laughed and they glanced over into the new anteater area and pretty much ignored the andean bears entirely in favor of getting back to the car.

Gabriel turned the air conditioning up to full blast as soon as it had cooled off. "Well, that was fun." he leaned back in his seat, panting. "I've done enough exercise to last me a month though. I am not built for this kind of thing."

"That's fine, we'll come back when it's cooled off, though."

"Sure, Sam. Not a problem." Gabriel gave him a very tired thumbs up, before putting the car in drive and taking them back to his place.

Sam walked him to the door and stopped there as Gabriel looked up at him with a whole storm of butterflies in his abdomen. "How about that third date kiss?" Sam murmured, leaning a little.

"You're very persistent, Winchester." Gabriel laughed off the nervousness. "But! I suppose I can grant your wish this time." He leaned up and forward, intending to plant a chaste kiss on the young man's lips, but Sam, it seemed, had other plans.

Gabriel felt hands twine in his hair and Sam deepened the kiss. He could taste sweat from the young man's lips and the clear taste of bottled water as Sam's tongue, slick and hot, moved against his. His knees went wobbly and he wrapped his arms around Sam to steady himself as the other man continued his his steady movements. His erection pressed insistently against his pants and Gabriel _groaned_ into the kiss as he tried to meet the movements of Sam's lips and tongue.

When they broke apart, both panting harshly, Gabriel swallowed and took a deep breath. "You want to come inside?" he asked, his voice rough.

Sam's eyes lit up with a hunger that Gabriel recognized and knew he couldn't fight anymore. "Of course."


End file.
